


Scavenge for Love

by leviathncas (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leviathncas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The note said he'd be going on a scavenger hunt around town to receive a surprise later that night. What could possibly be worth not seeing his German lover for an entire day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scavenge for Love

The bright sunlight filtered through the warped panes of the window, the thick red curtains billowing softly in the gentle morning breeze lazily passing through the open window. As the beams caressed his face, Feliciano Vargas stirred under the comforter, stretching with a high-pitched whine and sitting up, reaching up above his mess of bed hair and working out the cricks in his back. He yawned hugely, a smile present on his face as he kept his auburn eyes closed and flopped to the side, intent on snuggling back under the blankets and into his partner's side. 

Except, the other side of the bed was empty and cool, lacking a body that he was pretty sure should be there. 

Straightening up quickly, Feliciano opened his eyes and scanned the room worriedly, beginning to panic. He hadn't woken up alone in almost three years, since his German lover, Ludwig Beilschmidt, had finally gotten up the courage to ask him out. He'd been so cute, the big hulk of a stoic German blushing furiously as he kicked the ground and muttered his question out under his breath. Feli, being the overly-cheerful and hyper Italian that he was, had promptly glomped him, choking the life out the poor man as he exclaimed his acceptance and yelled something about getting pasta to celebrate. 

Worrying his bottom lip, the small Italian slipped gingerly out of their shared bed, padding softly to the kitchen, hoping that Ludwig had simply decided to get an early start to his work and was eating breakfast. "Ludwig?" he called, met with only silence. He pouted, tears beginning to creep into his eyes. 

Sighing and glancing down at the coffee table in the living area, he saw a small white sheet of parchment laying against the dark mahogany and immediately rushed to it, his tears receding as he tenderly picked up the paper to see his name in the German's professional scrawl at the top, followed by more words: 

_Mein liebling Feliciano,_

_Guten Tag, mein Lieber. I'm sorry for the scare I'm sure I put you through waking up to find me gone. You've always been a bit over-dramatic like that, scaring yourself with trivial situations. I assure you, mein Lieber, I am perfectly fine, and I have not decided to leave you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me – I could never do that to you._

Feliciano giggled at that, knowing it was true; he tended to overreact to inconsequential things, freaking out at the littlest of things and rushing to his German to calm him down. He was also a bit self-conscious – his personality had to be a strain on Ludwig, as he was always taking care of the Italian, and even after almost three years he couldn't totally shake the thought that a day could come that the German would simply have had enough and he'd wake up alone. Ludwig's reassurance that that was not the case brightened his smile and he continued reading: 

_If it hasn't occurred to you yet, it probably won't, so I'll point it out for you: today is a very special day, which is why I've had to leave so soon. I have a little something prepared to surprise you and I've got to make sure it's perfect. Today, I'm sending you on a bit of a scavenger hunt of sorts. Left around town are the clues to the final surprise of tonight, and I can only hope that leaving you to your own devices to figure it out doesn't result in catastrophe. I won't be around to save you this time, mein Feli; you MUST resist the distractions around you._

"Ve~ Ludwig!" the Italian pouted; was he really that aloof? Thinking about it, he had to agree again. It didn't take much more than a plate of delicious pasta or a pretty butterfly to pull his attention from whatever he was doing. Maybe Ludwig knew him better than he gave him credit for: 

_Here's your first clue to get you started: dress nicely for your outing today and make your way to the first place you ran into me – literally. You'll find another note with your next clue in it to send you on your way._

_Be safe, mein Lieber. Ich liebe dich._

_Dein Lieber,_

_Ludwig_  

Feliciano smiled brightly and folded the paper, holding it close to his heart. What was so special about today? Feliciano frowned, wracking his brain for the significance of that particular day that would have his German orchestrating something so grand as a scavenger hunt around town. The Italian had never been good with dates and remembering important things – in fact, he wasn't good at much more than cooking and art – and he sighed, giving up and deciding to simply go along with it. 

Skipping off to his room, he showered quickly and dressed in a white button-down and black slacks with black loafers. Giving a quick nod to his appearance in his mirror, he bounded down the stairs and through the foyer, grabbing his jacket and keys before heading out into the bright late morning sun. Pausing on his walkway, he bit his lip as he reread the note, forcing himself to focus on the clue and not on the hydrangeas that were growing beautifully on their porch. _The place I ran into him for the first time – literally?_ he thought to himself. _Where did I…? OH!_ The Italian smiled to himself as he remembered his first encounter with the blond German man. 

It had been a chilly, rainy day and he'd been skipping happily down the sidewalk to the grand opening of his twin's newest restaurant. He hadn't totally been paying attention to what was going on around him – much like he did all the time – and when he'd brought himself back from musings on the types of pasta his brother planned to serve, he found himself on top of a strong chest, gazing down into piercing blue eyes set wide in shock and annoyance, once-slicked bright blond locks now mussed and unkempt and damp with muddy water from the sidewalk.

He'd immediately scrambled up, apologizing profusely and waving a mini white flag he carried with him, pleading with the man not to hurt him and saying he'd make it up to him by taking him to his twin's restaurant and cooking him his own special recipe for fettuccini alfredo. The man had just stared at him, a dumbfounded expression on his face as he stuttered out in a lovely thick German accent that it wasn't necessary and blushing hotly as Feli had ignored his protests and dragged him to Lovino's anyway. 

They'd landed right in front of the florist's that was just down the street from Lovino's restaurant, so the Italian began his lively skip down the street towards the florist's, humming his home nation's national anthem under his breath and enjoying the warm summer breeze on his face, waving to everyone he passed. He gazed around, taking in the calm atmosphere of the city he and his German had decided to settle in; it wasn't quiet and secluded, but it wasn't over-packed with people who didn't have time for anything or anyone. While people bustled about, a peaceful feeling of serenity remained in the air, adding to Feliciano's happiness. 

Ten minutes later, the Italian found himself outside the welcoming flower shop, the many different types of flora that flourished in the area set up inside and out, prices claiming to be very buyer-friendly to entice passersby to pick up a plant. Looking around, Feli could not see another note anywhere – the front door or windows, nor any of the street lamps in the immediate area. Pouting, the Italian spotted the owner of the flower shop tending to a few of the outdoor plants, his wheat-blond hair blowing around his face, overly-large eyebrows squinted in concentration. Feliciano's friendly nature got the better of him as he momentarily forgot his worries. 

"Ve~ Ciao, Arturo!" he called, waving enthusiastically.

The British shop owner, Arthur Kirkland, looked up, wiping his hands together to remove the soil and stood erect, tossing his sweat-drenched bangs from his green eyes. "Good morning, Feliciano," he said with a welcoming smile. "How are you today?" 

Feliciano grinned, twirling in a circle. "I'm fantastico!"  he replied with a chuckle. "Though, I'm also a bit confuso." He paused, pulling out the note from his German. "Ludwig said today was a special day and to come here to find another note, but I don't see it anywhere!" He pouted. 

Arthur smiled bemusedly, putting his tools down out of sight. "That's because I'm holding it for you, mate," he said. "C'mon, I've got something else to give you from him as well." 

The Italian cheered and followed the Brit into his store, glancing distractedly at all the colorful plant life filling the quaint room. "What do you have for me, Arturo?" 

Arthur headed around behind the checkout counter, producing a small folded piece of parchment, similar to the one in Feli's hands, and holding it out for him to take as he walked over to a display of shelves. "Here; I'll get the other thing while you read it." 

Feliciano took the note, carefully unfolding it and began reading: 

_Mein liebling Feli,_

_Quite a day in the rain that was, hm? I will have to admit, I hadn't been having the best of days when you ran into me; work had been harsh and stressful, and all I'd wanted was to go home and relax. Instead, I got run over by a small Italian with a bright smile and a charm that immediately put me at ease. I'm so glad you managed to drag me to your brother's restaurant, though I know Lovi was not thrilled. Not that he ever is._

_Hopefully, you're day so far has been good. Arthur should have a little something for you to help brighten it further. Keep it with you so I know you aren't cheating, ja? There's still more clues to go. You'll find the next one at the location of our first planned double date with Kiku and Heracles; Kiku's been wanting to see you, so it's a perfect place to catch up over lunch._

_Enjoy your day, mein Lieber. Ich liebe dich, Feli._

_Dein Lieber,_

_Ludwig_

Feliciano folded the note back up, tucking it with the other in his jacket pocket as Arthur came back over with a single flower in his hand. "Ve~ What's that, Arturo?" Arthur held the flower out and the Italian took it gingerly, twirling it between his fingers delicately. 

"It's a white Gardenia," he explained. "In Victorian times, because flower selection was so limited, certain flowers held specific meanings to help communicate easier than words." He gestured to the flower. "This one means 'joy'; Ludwig chose it to symbolize your joyous personality and the joy you bring him on a daily basis when he wakes up to your face, deals with your antics during the day, and goes to bed with you curled in his arms – his words exactly." 

The small Italian could feel the tears of happiness begin to burn in his eyes and he looked at the beautiful flower, putting it to his nose and inhaling its aroma. "Aw, Ludwig's so sweet!" he exclaimed, tucking the flower carefully into his lapel. "Grazie, Arturo!" He turned and headed for the door, waving back at the Brit with a wide smile. "Tell Alfredo 'ciao' for me, ve~!" 

"Will do. Good bye, Feliciano," Arthur called, seeing him out. "I wish you luck today." 

"Grazie! Arrivederci!" Feli made his way down the pavement, his skip even bouncier than usual due to his lover's thoughtful planning. _He's so sweet to me!_ he thought, spreading his arms and twirling around in happiness. _Now, that second clue…_ He pulled the note back out, reading the clue once again. _Location of our first planned double date, ve? That would've been Yao Wang's China Bistro! Yum!_  

As he turned around and headed towards his next destination, the Italian thought about that hectic day when he'd come hopping into the German's home, smile bright as ever with the wonderful news that their Japanese friend of many years had finally been asked out by his long-time Grecian crush. Kiku Honda had called Feli up that day, wondering if he and Ludwig would like to join him and Heracles Karpusi for dinner that evening, and after a moment of whiny begging and big, round puppy eyes, the stoic German had sighed in defeat, shoulders slumping and muttering his consent that they would be joining the new couple for dinner. 

Dinner was a calm and peaceful affair at the city's most popular Chinese bistro. Kiku himself happened to be very close to the owner and was able to get a private booth reserved for the four of them, the conversation of the evening light and friendly as they all knew each other well. They all had a fun time, and even Ludwig had had a smile on his face as he congratulated his friends and wished them happiness before they'd parted ways. 

It was around lunchtime when Feliciano bounced up the steps of the bistro, immediately stepping inside to escape the intense sun of noonday. Glancing around, he took in the hearty aromas of fried rice and chow mein, pork, chicken and beef of all kinds. As much as he loved pasta, he appreciated all kinds of foods when cooked properly. 

"Fericiano-san!" 

He turned to face the quiet sound of his name coming from his dark-haired friend walking up to meet him. With a warm smile, the Italian let a small shout of joy out and hugged the smaller Japanese man tight, spinning him in a circle. "Ve~ Kiku! How have you been?" 

Kiku let out a breathy chuckle. "F-Feri-san! Prease put me down! I can't brease!" When he was standing steadily on the floor, he grinned shyly up at the Italian. "I have been good. Heracres and I have moved in togeser recentry, and I've changed jobs."   

Feli smiled widely. "Ve~ I'm so happy for you guys! You two are _perfetti_ together!" 

Kiku blushed warmly. "Arigato." He gestured to the dining area behind him, angling his body. "Wourd you like to sit and get somesing to eat? I know I'm famished."   

The Italian nodded graciously and followed the short man to a table for two, wiggling in his seat as they looked through the menu and ordered their meals. The waiter brought them their drinks first and they conversed amiably for a time while waiting for their food. When it came, they both immediately began digging in, continuing their conversation around bites of low mein, pork, sweet and sour chicken, and fried rice. 

"Ve, Kiku?" Feli asked, scooping up the last of his sweet and sour chicken and popping it into his mouth. 

"Hai?" 

"You don't happen to have anything from Ludwig, do you? He looked up at the Japanese man. "He's got me doing a scavenger hunt around town, and my last clue led me here to have lunch and catch up with you." 

Kiku smiled and set his utensils down, reaching into the messenger bag he had slung across his seat. "I do, actuarry," he replied, sitting back up and sliding another white folded sheet of paper towards the Italian. "He'd given it to me when I commented sat I hadn't seen you in a while, saying sat if I waited until today, it'd be perfect for us to chat." 

Feliciano grabbed the paper immediately, stuffing it into his pocket with the others and rising from his seat, Kiku right behind him. "Grazie, Kiku!" he said, hugging the man again. "I enjoyed spending time with you! Next time, we should go get pasta!" 

They walked to the door together, paying for their respective meals at the front counter and heading outside into the blinding hot sun. Kiku turned to him. "Sat wourd be very nice, Feri-san. I wirr rook forward to it." He turned and started off on his own way, looking back over his shoulder. "Sayonara, Fericiano." 

Feli waved back happily. "Say 'ciao' to Heracles, ve~!" He turned on his own, swiftly skipping over to a bench on the sidewalk, taking a seat and pulling out the newest note from his German: 

_Mein liebling Feli,_

_Yao Wang's still has pretty good food. I know you and your love of pasta, but it's nice to have something different every once in a while. Besides, I know how much you enjoy talking to Kiku. Isn't it great that him and Heracles have moved in together? I remember when that was us._

_Speaking of which, your next clue lies with the real estate agent that showed us all the homes we looked at, including the one we live in currently. I believe Elizaveta said she'd be showing the first one we looked at again, as it's still on the market, even after almost three years. If you didn't take forever at Yao Wang's, you should be able to catch her there at two._

_I miss you, Feli. I've forgotten how much you brighten my day simply by being near me. I'll see you tonight, mein Lieber. Ich liebe dich, Feliciano._

_Dein Lieber,_

_Ludwig_  

Feli's smile was small as he read the last sentence; he knew exactly how his German was feeling. As happy as the Italian was in general, he was ten times happier and brighter when with his lover, just the man's presence able to lift his spirits and turn even the darkest of nights into midday with his rare smiles and love-filled blue eyes. He was glad that Ludwig had assured him they'd be seeing each other later that night. 

Tucking the note away, he reminisced on the memory behind the clue, humming softly as he headed for the subway station to head out to the site that they'd first visited when looking to move in together. 

They'd both originally been living in apartments on opposite sides of town, each having to commute over half an hour to visit each other at their homes if they didn't feel like meeting out in the city. Having grown slightly tired of the unnecessary travel time with how much they spent in each other's company anyway, Ludwig had suggested they look into buying a house together, or at least an apartment in the same building so they wouldn't have to travel so much just to see one another. 

Feli had immediately jumped at the idea, and it wasn't too much later that they'd met with Elizaveta Héderváry, a spunky, outgoing and stubborn-as-all-get-out real estate agent who'd devoted her entire being into helping the couple find the perfect place. They'd looked at several apartments, but had seemed to subconsciously agree that they'd both rather live in an actual house. 

After coming to that decision, she'd promptly shown them around four houses before they found the one they were currently settled in: a medium-sized two-storied Italianate-styled home in a pale yellow with dark rust-colored shingles and a wooden wrap-around veranda that was the perfect place for stargazing and reading in the afternoon breeze. The inside was decorated in Feliciano's personal works of art and eclectic styles of furniture, ranging from Victorian English to French lounge. They both had fallen in love with it as soon as they'd laid eyes on it, and it was theirs soon after. 

The small Italian hopped down the steps into the dark subway station, swiping his card and buzzing with excitement as he boarded the giant metal beast to head to the outside of the city. The first house he and his German had toured had been a small, one-story Spanish villa-type home, with warm clay walls and a small garden out back. As lovely as it was, Feli had wanted more room to hang his art, and Ludwig had agreed that there wasn't as much room for his work as he needed, so they moved on. 

After making the twenty minute journey outside the city limits, Feliciano briskly walked to the quaint neighborhood of the villa they'd looked at, meandering happily down the streets as he let fond memories play. He reached the home, looking up at the beige walls and dark brown roofing, noting that it looked just as it had when he and Ludwig had first seen it, with perhaps more paint chipping than previously. He jogged up the steps to the porch, peeking into the open front door to see the brown-haired realtor finishing up with yet another couple, smiling brightly yet with a slight tiredness that Feliciano empathized with. 

"I've got three more homes on my list that I can show you if this doesn't suit your tastes," she told the couple, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

The couple nodded and proceeded to exit the house, thanking her for the tour and going to their car after making an appointment to visit one of the other houses she mentioned. Waving the couple of, the Hungarian woman turned her intense gaze on the small Italian and practically tackled him in a hug. 

"Oh, Feli!" she exclaimed, squeezing him hard. "I've missed you! I much preferred working with you and Ludwig!" 

Feliciano laughed, squeezing her back. "I'll bet; I don't think we were that hard to work with." 

"Absolutely not," she agreed. "At least you two knew what you were looking for." She sighed, walking back into the house. "C'mon, sit! Tell me how things are going!" 

Feli walked behind the Hungarian to the kitchen, seating himself on one of the three available barstools while Elizaveta claimed the another, adjusting her pencil skirt as she crossed her knees. "So, how's Ludwig? I didn't get to speak much to him when he handed me that note for you. Oh!" She reached for her bag, rummaging around before resurfacing with yet another sheet of paper. "Here it is." She also handed him a small keychain, a delicate plaque with his and his German's names engraved on it dangling from the end. "He had that specially made for your house key; he said you tended to lose yours on occasion." 

The Italian took the items, laughing. "Ve~ I'm not _that_ bad!" he protested lightly. "Just once a week!" 

She laughed, too, and leaned against the granite bar. "So, how have you two been?" 

Feli tucked the paper and key chain away, turning to Elizaveta. "We've been magnifici! Ludwig finally got that promotion they'd been denying him, and I've sold a few more pieces of art to some wealthy patrons. Lovi's also letting me work in one his restaurants – he's hoping that we can open the newest one coming up together!" 

The Hungarian smiled. "I'm glad to hear it! I myself have made some pretty big sales in the past year, and I'm getting ready to move up the chain again." She glanced at her watch, sighing once again. "I really hate to cut this short, but my next appointment is in ten minutes, so this'll have to be it." She hopped off her seat, Feli following. 

"Ve, it's not a problem!" he reassured with a smile. "I've got to finish this scavenger hunt anyways!" 

"That you do," she agreed. "I'll see you later, Feli!" 

"Ciao, Elizaveta!" He waved and walked off, heading back to the subway and boarding another beast before opening his note: 

_Mein liebling Feli,_

_I do hope Elizaveta is well; I didn't get the chance to speak much to her when I saw her to give her this note. It was fairly nostalgic seeing the first home we ever looked at together, ja? As cute as it was, I'm extremely happy she found us the one she did. Good memories have taken place in our home, and I hope many more are to follow._

_There are only two more clues left, mein Lieber. The day will soon be fading and I can't wait to see your smiling face once again. I do hope you love your surprise, though knowing you, I don't see why you wouldn't; you enjoy just about everything._

_The clue after this one won't be available for a few hours, so feel free to head home and relax, or simply wander around town to kill time. It will be found at the amphitheatre where we saw our first concert together. Antonio's group will be performing tonight at nine and I've got Mattie holding on to your backstage pass to receive the final clue. There are reservations for you and Mattie at Lovi's at six-thirty; you can count on Lovi to be expecting you there on time. Please arrive on time – he threatened severe punishment if you're not. Take your time, enjoy your meal and have fun. I'll see you shortly after that._

_Take care, mein Lieber. Ich liebe dich. Always._

_Dein Lieber,_

_Ludwig_  

Feliciano laughed heartily at Ludwig's claim of punishment from his brother if he were late to the reservation. Lovino, while looking exactly like Feliciano, couldn't be more of his opposite, with his harsh attitude, affinity for insulting slurs and overall displeasure with anyone and everyone. It was all an outward façade, though; while he would never say so out loud or in so many nice words, Lovino cared deeply for his friends and especially Feliciano, who could be a bit too trusting and easy to take advantage of, which is why it was so important that Ludwig prove he was worthy. The only person who received worse insults and threats than the German was his own boyfriend, a Spaniard by the name of Antonio Carriedo. 

Feliciano continued to giggle as he sat on the subway train heading home, deciding that he'd make himself a light snack of his favorite pasta before settling down to take a siesta. He'd busy running around that he'd almost forgotten he even bothered with one. He smiled as memories played of Ludwig scolding him for suddenly falling asleep in the middle of the day, dropping his chores and work to nap and relax. The German had always been a hard-worker with a determined drive to get everything done that he possibly could in one day, so to see his Italian lover passed out on the couch every day at noon or so annoyed him greatly. 

It was a good thing he loved his Italian so much, or they may not have worked out so wonderfully. 

Getting off at his stop sometime later, Feli made his way home, hooking his key to his new key chain before opening the door and stepping in, kicking off his shoes and hanging his jacket on by the door before making his way to the baroque kitchen, pulling out pots and pans to make himself his favorite dish. Mixing the ingredients together lulled him into a slightly jaded state of mind, the sweet and spicy aromas of the herbs wafting through the house and creating a very homey atmosphere. Feliciano hummed to himself, dancing around the space as he cooked and plated his meal, sitting down to enjoy it while staring out into the golden sunlight of late afternoon.

When he was done, it was almost four-fifteen. He was surprised at how fast the day had gone by, but at the same time felt like it hadn't gone by fast enough; he still hadn't seen his German all day, and he was starting to feel the effects of his reason for living being absent from his side. He was surprised at how much he depended on the man's presence to get through a single day. They hadn't been without one another since meeting. 

Deciding to take his lover's advice, Feli made his way to the roomy living area and immediately collapsed on the leather sofa, curling up under a light blanket and setting his phone alarm to go off in time to get ready for dinner at Lovi's. His dreams were pleasant and filled with his missing Ludwig, helping to calm his nerves and get him excited for later that night. He still couldn't fathom what kind of surprise Ludwig had planned that would take so much effort. 

Fumbling for his phone when his alarm went off, Feliciano groggily got up and made his way to the bathroom, deciding on a quick shower and a change of clothes for the night. He brushed his teeth hurriedly while simultaneously buttoning his new shirt, rinsing his mouth quickly and dashing out the door, just managing to remember his phone and key chain. Putting all his necessities in his jacket pocket, the Italian skipped down his porch and out to the street, heading towards his twin's most recent restaurant. 

When he got to the doors, he saw a blond man standing outside, looking off into the distance, a white polar bear plush in his arms, glasses slipping down his nose. He grinned broadly. "Ciao, Matteo!" he called as he walked up. "How have you been?" 

The Canadian looked over, a small upturn of his lips crossing his face. "Hello, Feliciano," he replied. "I'm alright. Gilbert's been going on non-stop about the concert tonight. Big deal, eh?" 

The Italian nodded vigorously. "Ve~ I can't wait! Lovi's been talking non-stop about it, too!" He chuckled. "Though he'd deny even thinking anything about it." 

Matthew nodded in agreement, turning to the door. "Well, shall we?" 

They walked in together, waving at the host and heading to their reserved table. Laughing heartily at their shared stories, they sat and were soon approached by a young man typically mistaken for Feliciano's doppelganger more often than either would have liked. His scowl was etched deep, his honey eyes narrowed in irritation as he stood by his twin brother. However, there was a shining excitement in his irises that few knew ever existed if they weren't ones that knew the older Vargas twin well. 

"Fratello!" Feli exclaimed, jumping up to hug his twin. "I made it on time, see?! Now you can't hurt Ludwig!" 

Lovino huffed and pushed his overly-ecstatic younger brother off and into his seat, rolling his eyes. "Tch," he muttered. "The bastard got lucky this time." He flipped his hair from his eyes, looking towards Matthew. "What can I get you two to drink?" 

The pair ordered their drinks and meals, knowing what they wanted and sending a grumpy Lovino back to the kitchens while they returned to their conversation. Matthew Williams,  half-brother of Arthur's American boyfriend Alfred F. Jones, was a shy, reserved and usually unnoticed type of fellow dating Ludwig's older brother Gilbert, an albino with striking red eyes who was a part of Antonio's group along with Frenchman Francis Bonnefoy, the three of them being the main focus of the rising band The Bad Touch Trio. They were notorious for being some of the biggest flirty perverts around town, but were almost ironically the most loyal-to-their-partners men one could find, as evidenced in Antonio's dedication to Lovino and Gilbert's spoiling of Matthew. 

After receiving their food and drinks, the Italian and Canadian continued to chat about life and the like, interrupted on occasion by Lovino and his opinions on the world and managing to get him to sit and relax a bit with them. Matthew's presence was soothing like that, and it was extremely hard, even for Lovino, to find any reason to be mad at him. 

Finishing their meal around two hours later, the Canadian and Italian men stood to leave, tossing their tips on the table and heading out into the cooling evening air. Feliciano shivered slightly and wrapped his jacket tighter around his chest, seeing both Matthew and his twin doing the same as they walked down the lively streets towards the amphitheatre that was hosting the concert. 

The amphitheatre was indeed impressive: towering high into the sky and able to seat two-hundred-thousand people, covered in regular intervals inside and out with giant jumbotrons and  high-definition televisions to allow passersby the same experience as those on the front row. The parking lot surrounding the place was packed tight, and lines a good mile long stretched from each of the entrances, slowly but surely letting everyone willing and able to pay buy their tickets and enter. 

Feliciano, Lovino and Matthew made their way to the entrance with the shortest line, those who'd preordered their tickets and already had them ready to go. They got in fairly quick, making their way through the circular halls to the center of the amphitheatre and out to the front row, courtesy of know and/or dating a member of the band. Matthew handed Feli his backstage pass when they reached their spots and they had to shout over the deafening chatter filling the air to hear one another as they waited for the show to start. 

When it did, the lights all went out and laser beam-strobe lights moved through the darkness, a deep humming bass sounding from seemingly nowhere as the first song started. The guitar and drums kicked in and bright lights flashed on stage, pyrotechnics erupting and then the trio emerged, songs the three on the front row all knew well and tending to find themselves humming or singing whether they wanted to or not being sung by the melodic voices of those on stage. 

Feliciano cheered and hollered like a good fan would, encouraging Matthew and Lovino to do the same when their favorite songs were sung. For one song, Matthew was dragged up onto the stage by his boyfriend to sing a special duet written just for them and the crowd just about broke the sound barrier with how crazy they were going at a fan knowing how to sing and singing well. 

The concert was a blast, and the small Italian enjoyed every moment of the two hours it lasted, just about screaming himself hoarse with his support of his friends. When the lights stopped threatening epileptic seizures and settled back to normal fluorescent, all attending lucky enough to have purchased or won backstage passes were shuffled to the front and led up onto the stage and behind the equipment to the set up room. Matthew, Lovino and Feli stayed to the back of the group, letting the other fans have their turns at meeting the Trio and heading on their ways before approaching them. 

Feli smiled brightly, enveloping Francis in a tight hug as Antonio found his arms full of Lovino and Gilbert immediately went for Mattie. "Ve~ you guys are great!" he shouted, laughing joyfully. "That's got to be your best concert yet!" 

Francis laughed as well. "But, of course!" he exclaimed out of breath. "We only give ze best performances, honhonhon!"   

Gilbert crushed Matthew in a hug, spinning him in a circle. "You vere great out there, Birdie!" he praised, nuzzling into the Canadian's hair. "Beautiful harmony as alvays!" 

Matthew blushed. "Thanks, Gil." 

Feli grinned at them. "You two sing together molto bene! You could probably go professional that way if you get tired of singing with the Trio, ve~" 

Antonio coughed, resting his head on Lovino's and wrapping his arms around the Italian's waist. "Sí," he agreed. "I would come to all your concerts!" 

Gilbert chuckled. "Of course you vould!" he said. "How could you not come see the Awesome Me singing vith my Birdie?"    

They all laughed, continuing to speak of the concert and what would happen if Gilbert and Matthew went off and started their own group, until Feliciano remembered why he was there in the first place. "Ve~!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Which one of you has the final clue from Ludwig? I still need to finish this scavenger hunt!" 

They all looked towards him before Gilbert went to grab his bag and pulled out a deep red envelope, thrusting it towards the Italian. "Here you go," he said. "Mein bruder said that's the last one." He grinned mischievously, wrapping an arm around Matthew's waist. "Good luck, Feli. The Awesome Me hopes your night ends happily." 

Francis stepped forward to give him another hug, kissing each of his cheeks. "Oui, mon ami. As an expert on l'amour, I can tell zat your night is going to be filled to ze brim with it!" He smiled devilishly and winked. "Have fun, mon Feliciano~!" 

Lovino huffed, crossing his arms and looking away, a deep blush on his face from being held by his boyfriend. "If that potato-loving bastard does _anything_ to you that you don't approve of," he warned, staring directly into his twin's auburn irises, "I will not hesitate to cut his fucking balls off." 

Antonio flinched, tightening his hold on the Italian. "Ne, Lovi! Don't be so cruel!" 

Feliciano simply laughed, hugging his brother. "Don't worry, fratello! Ludwig won't do anything like that!" He smiled at his older brother. "He fears you too much!" 

A small smile crossed Lovino's face. "Good." 

Holding tightly to the envelope, Feliciano waved to everyone before making his way out of the amphitheatre, breathing in the cool night air and letting it dry the sweat from being packed so close to a thousand other people. Walking to a quiet part of the lot, he took out the envelope, examining it closely. It was nothing overly spectacular: just a simple deep red envelope with his name in his German's writing on the front and a professional-looking seal holding it closed. Sliding a finger under it to break it, the Italian pulled out the last off-white sheet of parchment and read through it: 

_Mein liebling Feliciano,_

_The concert was something else, ja? I swear, The Bad Touch Trio gets better and better with every performance. Matthew is a wonderful match for my brother, I have to admit. I wasn't sure Gilbert would ever find someone who could harmonize and sing with him so beautifully, but Mattie is definitely the one._  

Feliciano frowned in thought before pouting slightly. Ludwig had been at the concert? Why didn't he find Feli and say something? The Italian sighed, figuring it'd have ruined the surprise and continued with the note: 

_This hunt is almost over, mein Lieber. I know you must be tired; I know I am. It's killing me that I haven't seen you all day. As much fun as this has been, I don't think I'll be doing it again anytime soon. I can't honestly say it's worth it to not see your face every time I look to my side. I miss you so much right now._

Feli nodded absently in agreement with the last sentence. He missed his German more than words at the moment. "I just want to see you, Ludwig!" he complained, forcing himself to read the rest of the note: 

_Here is your final clue: Go to the place we'd ended up on the night that I finally asked you out. That's where our journey officially started, and I feel it's appropriate to end this little hunt there as well. I'll be waiting for you. Please hurry; I can't stand another moment without you._

_Ich liebe dich, mein Feliciano. More than you know._

_Dein Lieber,_

_Ludwig_  

Feliciano had to hold back tears at the pleas for him to hurry to their spot. Stuffing the envelope and note into the pocket with the rest and threading his Gardenia through his lapel, he took off running down the street, heading towards the place it had all started. 

A year after Feli had knocked over Ludwig on that rainy night, they'd gone out for the night to celebrate their anniversary as friends. They'd had dinner with Antonio, Lovino, Kiku and Heracles at a small grill and bar, laughing and joking and just generally enjoying each other's company as the night wore on. Around eleven, Ludwig had convinced Feli that it was time they made their ways home and the two had left, stumbling slightly drunk down the streets, hanging off of one another as they continued to converse and laugh at nothing in particular. 

Being as slightly drunk as they were, they couldn't decide who's apartment to go back to and had instead wandered the dark streets until they came to the bridge over the river that flowed through the center of the city, the halfway point between their two places of residence. Feli had stumbled to the railing and peered over into the dark waters below, drunkenly telling Ludwig how pretty and soothing it was to watch. Ludwig had come up behind him and agreed quietly, tugging on Feli's sleeve to get him to face the German. 

After much silence and stuttering, Ludwig had finally choked out the question asking Feliciano if he'd go out with him, to which the Italian had thrown his arms around the German and said 'yes' so many times it no longer sounded like a real word. That was the night of their first kiss as well, and they spent the better part of an hour making out on that bridge, simply enjoying the feel of the other beneath their hands and lips. They'd eventually decided to head to Ludwig's apartment and Feli had promptly ditched the couch in favor of curling up in Ludwig's strong arms. 

Feliciano was out of breath as he came upon the bridge over the river. It was closing in on midnight as he arrived, hands on his knees as he sucked in air and looked around. In the center of the bridge, looking out over the water, he could just make out a tall form with sun-blond hair slicked back from his face and hard features, hands tucked into his jacket pockets as he gazed at the black ink of the river. 

The Italian smiled widely, rushing forward across the bridge. "Ludwig!" he called, chuckling in relief when the figure turned at the shout of his name, blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight as he opened his arms to catch Feli as he threw himself into the man's embrace. 

"Oh, Feli, mein Lieber," his German cooed, wrapping his arms tightly around the small Italian's waist and spinning him, nuzzling into his neck. "I've missed you so much today." 

Feliciano had to fight back his tears of happiness. "I missed you, too, Ludwig!" he gasped, tightening his own hold on his German's neck. "I was so scared when I woke up and you weren't there!" He pouted and looked away, burying his face in Ludwig's strong chest. "I was afraid you'd had enough of me…" 

Ludwig rubbed soothing circles into his back, pressing kisses into his temples. "Never, Feli," he assured softly. "I could never leave you, no matter how annoying you get sometimes. I love everything about you." 

Feli gave a half-hearted chuckled, feeling Ludwig place him on his feet. He bit his lip, looking up into the blue eyes of his German. "So, what was the surprise you had for me, Ludwig?" He frowned slightly. "Ve~ I still haven't remembered why today's so special." 

He saw his German blush, looking to the water and giving a bemused chuckle. "It doesn't surprise me that you can't remember." He looked back at his Italian, brushing a few strands of hair from his auburn eyes, avoiding the stray curl on the left side of his head. "Today marks our third anniversary as a couple," he said, smiling gently. 

Feli's eyes went wide and a shocked expression covered his countenance. "Oh, Ludwig!" he cried, burying his face once again in the strong chest. "I feel so bad for forgetting that! It's so important! I don't know how I could've forgotten!" 

Ludwig hushed him. "It's fine, Feli," he reassured, placing a sweet kiss to his Italian's head. "I would, too, if it wasn't in my nature to remember things like that." He tilted Feli's chin up to look in his eyes. "You don't bother marking time because you're not worried about it ending." He smiled. 

Feliciano sniffed. "Ve, I still should've known," he whined. 

Ludwig chuckled. "Then, we'll just have to hope that this helps you remember," he stated, his blush suddenly increasing in intensity. 

Feliciano gazed at him, slightly confused. "Hope that what helps me remember, Ludwig?" 

Ludwig was silent for a moment, and Feliciano watched as he took a couple of deep breaths before pushing away from his Italian, reaching into his pocket. Feli was about to ask why he was being pushed away since they hadn't seen each other all day, but was stopped short when his German fluidly slid down onto one knee, taking his hand and looking up at him with bright eyes full of love and nervousness. 

"I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with," he started, his voice strong and sure though Feli could feel him shaking in anticipation. "I can be cold, stern and slightly unpleasant most of the time, but you put up with it all, never berating me or telling me to act differently." He paused, drawing a deep breath. 

"I get on to you all the time, seemingly angry that you put off your work and chores or about your way of moving through the world with a smile on your face; I want to assure you it's not because I find you hard to deal with, but because I envy you your carefreeness." Ludwig smiled up at Feli, watching tears begin to fall down his Italian's face. 

"You make my life so much brighter, Feli," he continued, gripping the small man's hand tighter in his own. "I don't know how I managed to get through each day without you; all I know is that I never want to have to worry about doing that ever again." Pulling his other hand out of his pocket, Ludwig presented the silent pasta-loving Italian with a small black velvet box, lifting the lid and setting it delicately in the upturned palm of his Italian's shaking hand. 

"Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, mein liebling, mein Lieber, light of my world and love of my life…" He paused again, looking Feliciano straight in his eyes. 

"Will you marry me?" 

Feliciano couldn't breathe. He stared down at the delicate ring resting in soft red satin. It was a simple silver band, inlaid with a lone sparkling diamond in the center, an emerald on the left and a ruby on the right, seeming to mimic his home nation's flag. The gems glinted beautifully in the luminescent moonlight, the silver shining pure and bright. 

A second passed and Feliciano's arms were around his German's neck, his face buried in the crook of his neck and tears soaking into his jacket as he shed tears of joy. "Sí!" he cried, placing kisses along his German's jawline. "Yes, of course I'll marry you, Ludwig! Yes! Yes!" 

Feli could feel Ludwig's shuddering chuckles of relief, the tense moment preceding the answer melting into joy and happiness as he gently pushed Feli back and took the ring out of the box, slipping it onto his Italian's left ring finger. Feli smiled down at it for a long, astonished moment before looking back up at his German fiancé. "It's beautiful, Ludwig! I love it!" He smiled so wide it hurt, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Ludwig smiled at him with tenderness and passion, wrapping his arms around his Italian's waist. "Ich liebe dich, Feliciano, mein Lieber." 

Feli threw his arms around Ludwig's neck, love reflecting in his auburn irises. "Ti amo anche, Ludwig, mio amore." He leaned in, closing the distance between them and capturing his fiancé's lips with his, passion of a degree he'd never felt surging through his body as he felt his lover press back, hungrily devouring his lips with an urgency he was only too happy to reciprocate immediately. 

He supposed the scavenger hunt had been worth it, after all. 

Love was always worth it.   

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr at [whiskey-jim](http://whiskey-jim.tumblr.com) OR [whiskey-jimwrites](http://whiskey-jimwrites.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
